


El día D

by Hojaverde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Best Friends, Discrimination, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other, Post-War, Pre-Slash, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, an Irish pub, and some Guinness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: Los ocho prometieron encontrarse el día D. Un año después del fin, para establecer un nuevo comienzo.





	El día D

 

_Todos asintieron, con la sombra de la inminente guerra velando sus ojos. Uno a uno dieron su promesa y sellaron el pacto. Los ocho, sentados en el sillón de la sala común que se había convertido en su feudo desde primer año y amparados en el silencio de la madrugada, acordaron hora y lugar, sintiendo el calor del fuego en sus almas temblorosas. El día D. Un año después del fin y alejados del mundo mágico. Si la vida consentía sus deslices y la muerte sus desmanes._

 

Draco fue el primero en llegar. Aunque él siempre se había definido por aparecer elegantemente tarde, en esa ocasión no había podido contener su impaciencia y había entrado en el pub irlandés veinte minutos antes de lo acordado. Se había sentado en una de las mesas más grandes para invocar a la buena suerte, y había sonreído displicente al extrañado camarero mientras le explicaba que esperaba a un grupo numeroso de amigos.

Minutos más tarde Draco seguía solo, jugando con la piedra del mechero de propaganda que le habían regalado al pedir su Guiness. Le dio un gran sorbo y miró de nuevo el reloj sobre la barra. Faltaban dos minutos para las cinco en punto.

Al parecer, los demás no se habían sentido tan ansiosos como él. Draco no quiso pensar en otras posibilidades. No había sabido nada de ellos desde que había abandonado Hogwarts, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo al lado de Snape. La guerra le había alejado de cualquier persona a la que pudiese llamar amigo, y cuando terminó, su familia había pasado por un proceso judicial tan duro que Draco no había tenido tiempo para otra cosa que unirse a sus padres como si los tres fuesen uno. Hacía escasamente una semana que su mundo había comenzado a girar en el sentido correcto otra vez, de una forma un poco más humilde y reservada que antes, pero hacia delante. Cobijado en los mármoles de su mansión y en el cálido tacto de los galeones.

La puerta se abrió, desvelando el agitado ruido del tráfico y de las obras en un edificio colindante, y dio paso a un muggle más antes de silenciar el estruendo al cerrarse de nuevo. Draco empezaba a impacientarse y a sentirse ligeramente incómodo ocupando una mesa tan grande cuando el pub estaba casi lleno. Aunque esa sensación no era más que una ligera molestia frente a la seria preocupación que empezaba a invadirle. No tardó en levantarse y coger el Times del revistero para cerciorarse de que la fecha era la correcta.

_3 de mayo de 1999._

Tampoco es que le hubiera hecho falta comprobarlo. El mundo mágico del que había salido hacía apenas una hora se convulsionaba en actos y festejos conmemorativos, en vivas y salvas en honor a Harry Potter y a los de su bando. El Profeta había sacado esa mañana dos ediciones especiales  _"Un año después de la guerra",_ llenas de entrevistas y recordatorios, que Draco había roto y tirado a la basura sin leer. Ninguno de los suyos estaban entre esas páginas. Ninguno.

A las cinco y diez minutos, Draco estaba convencido de que en ese pub tampoco les encontraría. Pese a todo, se obligó a seguir sentado sin apartar la vista de la puerta y dando un respingo en la silla cada vez que aquélla se abría. La primera cara conocida llegó cuando él acaba su segunda cerveza y su paciencia, y lo hizo acompañada de un arrebatador movimiento de caderas que dejó a los muggles de la barra babeando tras sus pasos. Draco nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a Pansy Parkinson. Se puso rápidamente en pie y la besó en las mejillas, antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos y recuperar al instante una parte perdida de su adolescencia. El perfume que emanaba de la piel de su cuello, no tan caro como los de antaño, borró por un instante el olor de los crucio y de la sangre de la memoria de Draco.

\- Cariño, estás demasiado delgado. Tienes que alimentarte mejor - dijo ella.

Draco podría haberle dicho lo mismo. Las mejillas de Pansy, antes carnosas y de tono saludable, eran ahora dos depresiones pálidas que afilaban en exceso sus pómulos. Pese al maquillaje, no había podido evitar que unas sombras oscuras se dibujasen bajo sus ojos, testigos de noches de pesadillas e insomnio. Pero Draco, que también lidiaba con sus propios fantasmas, le apartó la silla caballeroso y le besó la mano con ternura.

\- Tú en cambio estás bellísima.

Pansy agradeció la mentira con un destello de brillo en sus ojos. La guerra había cambiado muchas cosas, pero no que Draco aún le pudiese calentar el corazón con sólo un cumplido. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando, cogidos de la mano y visiblemente ansiosos, entraron al pub Daphne y Theodore.

Sus caras también acusaban el paso de la guerra. Theo siempre había sido reservado y algo huraño con los desconocidos, pero jamás había caminado con los hombros hundidos y la mirada huidiza. Mientras se acercaba a la mesa, Draco observó cómo vigilaba alerta a todos los muggles presentes como si hubiese esperado que cualquiera de ellos sacase una varita y le lanzase una imperdonable. Después de los abrazos y los besos del reencuentro, escucharon su historia. Theo había vuelto a casa tras el fin de la guerra para encontrarse a una madre enloquecida por la muerte de su padre, que planeaba resucitar su alma con un conjuro prohibido de magia negra y la sangre de su hijo. Cuando quiso recurrir al resto de su familia, descubrió que ésta estaba en Azkabán o lo suficientemente lejos como para que no les relacionaran con el apellido Nott en siglos.

Había sido la familia Greengrass, limpia de cualquier sospecha, quien le había acogido como a un hijo. Aunque las manos de ambos enlazadas sobre la mesa hablaban más de acoger a un yerno. De la misma forma que el cansancio de la cara de Daphne contaba el esfuerzo de superar momentos difíciles y el coraje de no dejar caer a Theo. Draco tuvo que admitir que resultaba reconfortante ver esa clase de amor en medio de tanto infierno.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Draco? Seguimos el juicio de los Malfoy por los periódicos, pero no estábamos seguros de que a estas alturas siguieras en Inglaterra - dijo Daphne.

Draco la miró brevemente antes de beber de su jarra. Todavía no quería hablar de él mismo. Aún no estaban todos. Aún faltaba gente importante.

\- Una pena lo de los pavos reales…

Afortunadamente, Pansy parecía seguir teniendo la capacidad de leer sus pensamientos. Todos esbozaron una sonrisa ante su broma, mientras ella sacaba del bolso una pitillera plateada y se ponía un cigarrillo entre los labios, atrayendo la atención de todos.

\- ¿Me prestas el mechero, Dray? Me he olvidado el mío.

\- ¿Desde cuándo fumas?

\- Desde que las pociones relajantes no funcionaron y sí lo hizo la nicotina.

Todos volvieron a sonreír, menos Theo.

\- ¿Cómo llevas lo de tu padre? - preguntó.

Pansy le miró con cierto sentimiento maternal y expulsó el humo lentamente.

\- Todo lo bien que se puede llevar. Los recursos han aplazado la dementorización por el momento, pero nunca se sabe. He oído que Granger ha solicitado al Ministro que la práctica sea abolida. Mi madre está recogiendo firmas.

Draco se encogió un poco en la silla. Se sentía más que afortunado de tener a sus dos padres en casa, sanos y salvos, sufriendo únicamente la prohibición de abandonar el país por el momento. Sin embargo, sabía que no eran más inocentes que los Nott o los Parkinson. Simplemente, habían sabido jugar mejor sus cartas y luchado con uñas y dientes por protegerse unos a los otros. No sabía hasta qué punto sus amigos, que habían perdido tanto, podían entenderlo. Con cierta timidez, cogió la mano de Pansy y la apretó con cariño.

\- ¿Os dejan verle?

\- Sí, pero he ido sólo una vez. Azkabán es… no sé, Draco, te deshace por dentro. Quiero a mi padre pero es demasiado para mí. No me extraña que Milli acabase así.

\- ¿Millicent?

\- ¿No lo sabes? Está ingresada en San Mungo, en el área psiquiátrica. No soportó la condena de seis meses.

\- Oí lo de la condena, pero pensé que ya estaba fuera.

Theo frunció el ceño y resopló, golpeando la mesa con su jarra de cerveza.

\- El Profeta difunde en primera plana las condenas pero se encarga de que los trapos sucios de Azkabán no vean la luz. Hay bastantes más que ella. Los jóvenes no soportan el acoso de los dementores.

\- ¿Pero de qué la acusaron?

\- De participación en la causa mortífaga.

\- ¿Millicent? Eso no puede ser. La familia de su madre es muggle y su padre jamás quiso tener nada que ver con Voldemort - insistió Draco. Un  _"mi padre le odiaba por eso"_ murió en sus labios antes de que se le ocurriera decirlo. Daphne tomó la palabra.

\- Milli guardaba en su habitación un montón de pociones ilegales, algunas de ellas mortales. Y había dibujado en las etiquetas de los viales la marca tenebrosa.

\- ¿De verdad creéis que…?

\- No, no lo creemos. Pero aún no sabemos por qué las tenía. Ella testificó que eran para matar a los mortífagos. Quizá ya estaba loca antes de ir a la cárcel. Sus padres están destrozados.

Draco también comenzaba a estarlo. No saber de sus amigos habría sido duro, pero conocer esta nueva versión de los mismos llena de cicatrices de guerra le había encogido el corazón más todavía. Se preguntó si las marcas del daño eran tan visibles en él como en ellos. Estuvo seguro de que así era cuando vio a Greg cruzar la puerta.

Era doloroso verle caminar solo, sin nadie a su derecha. Tener que mirarle a él nada más sin poder dar el salto de sus ojos a los de Vincent. Y estaba tan delgado y tan pálido, que Draco sintió el impulso de levantarse y sostenerle, de situarse a su espalda y tomar el lugar que él y Vincent siempre habían tenido. Sintió las lágrimas inundar sus ojos y supo que eran las mismas que había llorado frente a la Sala de los Menesteres, tiznado, quemado y de rodillas en el suelo.

\- Hola, chicos.

Aunque Draco no se lo esperaba, Gregory se acercó a él antes que a nadie y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que le cortó la respiración. Al soltarle, Draco le miró a los ojos y sintió un pequeño escalofrío. Azkabán estaba allí, silenciosa y oscura, flotando en sus pupilas. Y flotó durante unos minutos más entre las jarras de cerveza y las colillas de Pansy, mientras Greg contaba su angustiosa experiencia en la cárcel.

En el reloj del pub estaban a punto de dar la seis de la tarde. Draco miró una última vez hacia la puerta, en ese momento ya tapada por el montón de gente que se arremolinaba a la entrada, y se resignó a no esperar ya nada más. Eran cinco. Cinco de ocho, conociendo sus circunstancias, no era un mal promedio. Aunque su estómago se le retorciese de forma muy poco sana, recordándole que él quería un sexto. Tan solo un sexto.

Como si le hubiese escuchado, el número seis se abrió paso a trompicones entre la gente y llegó hasta su mesa, recolocándose el pelo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Draco recuperó el alma mientras veía cómo Blaise abrazaba a Theo, besaba a Daphne, palmeaba la espalda de Greg y subía en volandas a Pansy antes de darle un beso. Le miró como si le descubriese, como si nunca le hubiese visto antes, dándole gracias a todas las vírgenes italianas que no conocía por mantenerle vivo y entero, incapaz de moverse. Fue Blaise el que se acercó a él y le levantó de la silla antes de que volviese a correr el peligro de quedar como el blando del grupo llorando ante todos. Y le abrazó contra su cuerpo, como lo había hecho la última noche que estuvo en Hogwarts, unas horas antes de que él metiese a los mortífagos en el colegio y Dumbledore consiguiese el final que buscaba.

Esta vez Blaise no le susurró que todo iría bien, que nada iba a pasarle. Sólo se quedó así, abrazándole, acariciándole las puntas del pelo sobre la nuca, suspirando contra la piel de su cuello. Podrían haber pasado minutos cuando ambos se separaron y tras una mirada compartida, ocuparon distintos asientos, con Pansy en medio de ellos.

\- Perdonad el retraso. La red flú está imposible hoy si no llevas una Orden de Merlín en la solapa. Y me temo que la perdí hace un año - dijo Blaise.

\- ¿Dónde has estado, Blaise? ¡No sabíamos nada de ti! - contestó Pansy.

\- De eso se trataba, querida. Madre me llevo lejos en cuanto Voldemort controló Hogwarts.

\- ¿Italia?

\- Más lejos. No estábamos convencidos de que Europa fuese segura. Nos fuimos a América.

\- ¿América? - el tono de la pregunta de Greg llevaba tanto asombro como sus ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Nueva York, exactamente. Chicos, tenéis que ver el mundo mágico yanki. Es una auténtica pasada. ¡Tienen escuelas de magia a partir de cinco años! Hay varitas pequeñas para los enanos y a los doce te dan la de adulto.

La verborrea de Blaise sobre las excelencias de América murió cuando los demás le pusieron al día de las atrocidades sucedidas en Inglaterra. No obstante, todos tenían la sensación de que habría pasado de todas formas. El tono de Blaise de novedad y algarabía poco a poco había ido decayendo, dejando ver también la nostalgia, el miedo y la angustia que había sufrido en un mundo ajeno, alejado de todos los suyos.

De repente, se quedaron en silencio. Contadas sus experiencias durante la guerra y el último año, nadie parecía tener mucho más que decir. El sofá de piel negra de la sala común les había visto planear la conquista del mundo. Iban a ser los mejores, los triunfadores, los más envidiados. Cada uno a su manera. Los ocho. Ahora habían perdido a dos, y los que quedaban, ya no eran los mismos.

Pansy hizo un último intento por animar la conversación contando que con tanto papeleo había conocido a un empleado del Ministerio que no estaba nada mal y con el que tal vez podría llegar a tener algo. Irónica como siempre, aclaró que tal vez un contacto bien situado ayudaría a la causa de su padre. Greg añadió que pensaba reanudar sus estudios en Durmstrang, el único colegio que admitía a ex-convictos. Daphne y Theo escondían en las miradas que se daban unos cantados planes de boda, sobre todo cuando él anunció que entraría a trabajar en el negocio de su futuro suegro. Blaise admitió que estaba hecho un lío, debatiéndose entre quedarse en su país o volver a América. Y Draco, que era inocente por sentencia, libre de moverse por donde quisiera, y con capacidad económica para emprender cualquier sueño, dijo que se había prohibido pensar en el futuro hasta después de aquel día. 

La conversación cayó de nuevo en vía muerta. No era un silencio incómodo, sino necesario. Pero cuando las jarras se quedaron vacías, uno a uno empezaron a decir que se marchaban. Nuevos abrazos y besos acompañaron a los "hasta pronto" y a los "seguimos en contacto", que eran en realidad otra despedida indefinida. Al final, sólo Draco y Blaise quedaron en la mesa, esperando a ver quién era el primero en levantarse. En lugar de hacerlo, Blaise pidió otro par de cervezas y le pasó la suya a Draco con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿De verdad no lo sabes? - preguntó.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Puedes salir de Inglaterra?

\- Sí, la libertad vigilada es sólo para mis padres.

\- ¿Estás esperando a lo que diga Potter?

Draco le miró sorprendido por encima de su jarra.

\- ¿A Potter? ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- La deuda y todo eso. He oído que te salvó la vida.

\- No tengo ninguna deuda con Potter, Blaise. Me salvó la vida, dos veces, las mismas que yo se la salvé a él.

\- Eso no lo sabía. En América sólo podía leer El Profeta.

\- La gaceta oficial del Ministerio no cuenta esas cosas. Pero Potter lo admitió ante el jurado. No le delaté cuando estaba prisionero en Malfoy Manor y evité el avada que Vincent le envió antes del incendio.

\- ¿Así que eres de los buenos?

\- De los buenos sin Orden de Merlín. O de los malos sin Marca Tenebrosa. Elige lo que quieras, ahora ya no importa.

Draco levantó la ceja en un gesto tan suyo que recordó a Blaise tiempos mucho mejores. Se quedó observándole fijamente, mientras Draco hacía esfuerzos por aparentar que no se daba cuenta. Hasta que esa mirada empezó a quemarle por dentro.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Has cambiado, Draco. La guerra nos ha cambiado a todos, ya lo sé. Pero aún así, todavía puedo ver en ti a ese niño de primer año que no me cansaba de mirar en el tren porque me parecía la cosa más rubia y paliducha del mundo.

\- Aún soy rubio y paliducho.

\- Y yo aún no me canso de mirarte.

 

Ahí estaba la señal que había esperado. Draco extendió su mano sobre la mesa y cogió la de Blaise, entrelazando sus dedos en una caricia silenciosa. No hacían falta más palabras. De hecho, aún no habían dicho ninguna cuando salieron del pub cogidos de la cintura.

Y es que el ser humano jamás ha hablado en los primeros instantes de su vida.

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
